Talo de Cereja
by Bela-chan
Summary: Harry ensina a Draco sobre o nó no talo da cereja. SLASH, DRACO x HARRY!


**Título:** Talo de Cereja  
**Autora:** Bela-chan  
**Pares:** Draco Malfoy X Harry Potter  
**Palavras:** 1.391 palavras  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, eu só estou brincando aqui.  
**Aviso Importantíssimo:** Essa história foi inspirada na fic "_In Cafeteria_", da Graciela Nagisa.

* * *

**Talo de Cereja**

* * *

As pessoas que conhecem Harry e eu têm mania de nos classificar como anjo e demônio, respectivamente. Adoram colocar o Menino de Ouro delas num altar, como se fosse alguma espécie se ídolo imaculado que nunca peca, que nunca faz nada que elas julgam condenável. 

Isso não me irrita, pelo contrário, eu sinto uma diversão meio sádica em saber o quanto as pessoas podem ser cegas. E, claro, prefiro que elas continuem assim, cegas para as "habilidades" do _meu _namorado.

Agora mesmo, por exemplo. Quem imaginaria que o Santo Potter seria capaz de simular _isso _com uma colher de sorvete? Estamos em uma Sorveteria, em um lugar público, com um monte de gente a nossa volta!

Ah, se fosse eu, aposto como alguém logo gritaria: _"Olhem o que aquele indecente do Malfoy está fazendo! Por Merlin, chamem os Aurores, ele está ofendendo a Moral do Mundo Mágico!"_

Mas Harry pode fazer o que quiser. Ele pode enfiar e tirar a colher da boca lentamente quantas vezes quiser, e também pode lambê-la discaradamente como se aquele fosse a última colherada de sorvete que ele tomaria na vida. Ele pode repetir isso várias e várias vezes sem disfarçar o sorrisinho malicioso e o brilho de provocação nos olhos verdes que não desgrudam dos meus.

Ele pode fazer tudo isso, e ninguém jamais irá condená-lo. Eu, muito menos.

- Quer um pouquinho de chantilly? – perguntou o sacana, com um tom falsamente inocente que enganaria qualquer um, mas nunca a mim.

- Você me paga. – retruquei baixinho, tentando soar ameaçador mais sem causar muito efeito.

Há muito tempo Harry não se assusta mais com minha pose de sonserino comedor de criancinhas.

- Que mal-humor, Draco – ele riu – Eu só estou, inocentemente, te oferecendo um pouquinho de creme.

- Claro. – ironizei – Muito inocentemente...

- Talvez você prefira um waffle – Harry sugeriu, pegando um palitinho que estava enfiado no sorvete – São deliciosos, não são?

Eu sabia que ele faria aquilo, mas mesmo assim só consegui prender a respiração quando Harry lambuzou o waffle de sorvete e enfiou metade daquele canudinho na boca, tirando-o devagar e mordendo só a pontinha. Ele ainda repetiu isso mais duas vezes, enquanto eu assistia meio hipnotizado o waffle desaparecer dentro daquela boca que eu conhecia tão bem e voltar cada vez menor, até que acabou de vez.

- Ahh, acabou. – Harry se lamentou – Pena que durou tão pouco.

- É geralmente assim – alfinetei – Você é sempre rápido.

- É mesmo? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha - Ninguém nunca reclamou antes.

- Acho que os waffles estavam ocupados demais sendo engolidos para reparar.

Ele riu, e eu sorri também, enquanto ele apanhava uma cereja que estava no sorvete.

Eu já tinha terminado o meu sorvete, que era muito menor que o sunday de três andares de Harry, e esperava pacientemente que ele terminasse o dele. Aquele pequeno episódio com o waffle havia me dado sugestões interessantes, e eu não via a hora de estarmos logo em nosso apartamento, onde eu já me imaginava fazendo Harry se sentir como uma colher particularmente saborosa.

Por um momento fiquei tão perdido em meus pensamentos "colherísticos" que não percebi que Harry torcia os lábios como se estivesse com alguma coisa presa nos dentes.

- O que foi?

- Hmmm...

- O que foi, Harry? – perguntei, me inclinando para frente para ver melhor o que estava acontecendo.

E para minha surpresa, ele mostrou a língua para mim, como uma criança mal-educada faria. Demorei uns dois segundos para perceber que havia alguma coisa em cima da língua dele.

- O que é isso?

- Talo de cereja. – respondeu ele, voltando a engolir o talinho.

- O que está fazendo com um talo de cereja na boca?

- Os trouxas costumam dizer que quem conseguir dar um nó em um talinho de cereja, é porque sabe beijar bem. Nunca ouviu falar?

- Não, nunca. Nunca fui muito íntimo dos trouxas. – respondi, sarcasticamente.

- Pois então. É isso.

- Está dando um nó no talo de uma cereja?

- Estou.

- Para provar que você beija bem?

- É.

- Não seria mais fácil perguntar para mim?

- Ah, não teria a mesma graça.

Fiquei assistindo impassível enquanto Harry continuava a contorcer a boca, concentrado, como se estivesse em frente a uma receita de Poções particularmente complicada. Era em momentos como esse que eu me pegava pensando em como a vida é engraçada. Lá estava eu, Draco Malfoy, único descendente de uma das mais ricas e tradicionais famílias bruxas sentado em uma sorveteria vendo meu namorado dando nós em talos de cereja. Nem Sibila Trewlaney teria sido capaz de prever um final desses para mim.

- Consegui! – exclamou Harry, com uma expressão triunfante, me arrancando dos meus devaneios. – Olha!

E ele voltou a me mostrar a língua, onde o pequeno talo estava torcido em um nó que parecia que ia se soltar a qualquer momento.

- Parabéns. – cumprimentei, com ironia – Um feito digno do salvador do Mundo Mágico.

- Você está com inveja. – respondeu Harry, colocando o talinho sobre um guardanapo – Você não conseguiria fazer isso sem usar magia.

- Ah, por favor. – sacudi a cabeça – Isso é coisa para crianças.

- Não consegue. – ele provocou.

- É ridículo, e é claro que eu consigo.

- Então toma – ele retirou uma cereja com talo de seu sorvete e praticamente enfiou na minha boca – Faz pra eu ver.

Retirei o talo e mastiguei a cereja, antes de suspirar.

- Não sei como você me obriga a fazer essas coisas.

- Coisas impossíveis são comigo mesmo. - ele respondeu, encostando-se no espaldar da cadeira enquanto eu começava a contorcer minha boca.

**oOoOo**

- Draco, desista.

- Não.

Era um ultraje! Eu já estava com aquele maldito talo de cereja há quase vinte minutos e não conseguia chegar nem perto de dar um nó. A ponta da minha língua já estava dolorida, e eu nem vou falar do meu orgulho.

- É só uma brincadeira boba, Draco, não significa nada...

Chego a sentir a raiva borbulhando dentro de mim ao ver o olhar condescendente que ele me lançou, e jogo longe o talo de cereja, sentindo vontade de gritar contra a injustiça de tudo ser mais fácil para Harry do que é pra mim.

Fixo os olhos no rosto dele, ainda irritado, e de repente uma idéia começa a surgir em minha mente. É absurda, idiota, mas não mais tola do que a idéia de dar nós em talos de cereja. Aos poucos um sorriso começa a aparecer no meu rosto, e vejo que Harry ficou apreensivo, como se soubesse que eu aprontaria alguma coisa.

Depois de dois anos, Harry já me conhece muito bem.

- O que foi? – ele questionou, olhando desconfiado para o meu rosto sorridente.

- É que acabei de ter uma idéia – falei baixo, me inclinando sobre a mesa como se fosse lhe contar algum segredo.

- Que idéia? – perguntou, se aproximando.

- Essa. – respondo, agarrando sua camiseta de repente e puxando-o de encontro a mim.

Harry só conseguiu soltar um gemido surpreso antes que eu o beijasse com vontade, entreabrindo os lábios instintivamente. Fechei os olhos e comecei a mordiscar seus lábios levemente, invadindo sua boca com minha língua e me enroscando na dele, como se travássemos uma pequena batalha. O beijo durou poucos segundos e, assim que percebi que Harry estava completamente rendido, soltei sua camiseta e me afastei lentamente para observar o que tinha causado.

O rosto dele estava vermelho, a respiração levemente alterada, mas não era só isso o que me interessava. O que me importava era a expressão nos olhos verdes, que estavam embaçados refletindo todo o desejo que ele sentia por mim.

Era a resposta que eu queria.

- Vamos embora. – ele murmurou, se levantando sem olhar para as pessoas que nos olhavam em estado de choque. – Vamos pra casa agora!

- Vamos – respondi, me levantando também. – Mas antes... vou pedir um pouco de chantilly pra viagem. Tive algumas idéias, sabe?

Harry me deu um de seus sorrisos maliciosos, e eu me dirigi para o balcão sem conseguir evitar de lançar um olhar superior ao talo de cereja esquecido sobre a mesa.

**- FIM –**

**

* * *

****N/A**: Eu não podia deixar de participar da Missão Drarry, né? Espero que tenham gostado:)) 


End file.
